5etoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature: DM Screen
GM Screen �� THIS PAGE IS IN PROCESS �� The DM screen is a modular tileset of possibilities. with several 'cells' which can be configured to contain data from the 5eTools site, Table, charts, monsters stat blocks, videos, maps, special features, Features Core Functionality *'Frames' '- The DM screen is made up of frames (in web language, iFrames.) These are like portals to other parts of the web -- inside 5eTools, or outside. This allows you to see and use many different tools at once. *'5eTools Content - '''Most 5eTools content, such as monsters, spells, etc can be embedded in the screen (though class features and adventures cannot be embedded yet.) Pop-outs function as normal and can be pinned by shift-clicking. There are also special tools for embedding images, notes, a dice roller, and a metric converter. *'Modularity - Basically any webpage that can be embedded can be placed in these frames! *'Tabs' -- Multiple pages can be embedded in one frame using tabs. Create a new tab by clicking the transparent + button in the bottom left-hand corner of a frame. As of writing, frames with non-5eTools content are reloaded each time you switch away and back to a tab Layout *'Customize Dimensions' - The number of frames can be changed by bumping the mouse against the left side of the screen to summont he sidebar, then adjusting the height and width. *'Stretch Panels Across Frames' - The individual panels can be stretched across multiple frames to increase height or width by clicking the move icon in the upper right-hand corner of the panel and using the rectangles that appear on the sides of the panel to drag and resize it. *'Move Panels '- Every panel lis moveable by clicking on the move symbol in the upper righthand corner of the panel and then click and dragging from the middle of the frame. It will resize to fit whatever frame you drag it to. Groups of tabs move together when dragged. *'Grid Organization - '''The frames can each hold individual elements, or be treated as a grid when a very large number of frames are used (20x10 for example) and panels are stretched between many squares. This grid setup allows for the greatest modularity. *'Fullscreen''' - Use the sidebar to make the GM screen fill up the whole page. Hit F11 to then make it fill up your whole screen. Frame Management *'Lock Frames' - Use the sidebar to lock the frames by clicking the lock button until it turns green. This will prevent you from accidentally deleting or moving your hard work. *'Delete Frames' - As long as the frames are not locked, you can use the X in the upper right-hand corner of each frame to delete it. This will delete all the contents of the frame, including all tabs. To delete a single tab, click the X on the tab. Saving/Loading *'Save to File / Load from File' - Save and load your screen to an xml file. *'Save to URL' - Copy a monstrously long URL containing all the save information for your screen. If you want to share it, you'll want to put it through tinyurl.com first. *'Recently Removed' - Get back recently removed panels by dragging them back out onto the screen. *'Reset Screen' - Start back at zero. Related to: *list *of *features Support/Suggested Use Guidance. (this is a community-curated set of best practices / FAQ on the feature's support and solutions/workarounds.) Did that not answer your question(s)? if not please check the Known Issues page for further guidance, or leave a comment below. Category:Website Category:Feature